


I'll Never Go Home Again.

by iUnjust



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Song: Buzzcut Season (Lorde)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iUnjust/pseuds/iUnjust
Summary: Two young boys who've grown up together start to realise they're drifting apart.After 3 painful years of not talking together, they start a search for each other.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	I'll Never Go Home Again.

**Author's Note:**

> "The men up on the news... They try to tell us all that we will  
> lose... But it's so easy in this blue, where everything is good."

Buzzcut Season [Lorde]

|<< ❘ ❘ >>|

-1:12 [──●──────] 4:07

_Splash, splish,_ a pair of young boys ran about, their shoes getting muddied from running in puddles. It had rained before they both went outside, they made sure to use a raincoat and rain boots. 

"Hey, look over there!"

the notably shorter one with desaturated purple hair pointed to a bridge made of cobblestone, the rail was dainty and had minimal detail. Both boys ran over to it, having never seen it in their previous years. The taller one ran onto the bridge, watching the smaller throw rocks from the bed into the little river.

"Be careful!"

He warned, his blonde hair bounced as he leaned over the rail.

"I will!" the purple haired boy threw another rock in, the splash reverberating the water.

"Fuya! Come down, there's a fish!"

the short boy crouched down, looking at the small figure in the river. The blonde boy, assumably Fuya, ran from the bridge and down onto the riverbed. 

"Wow, that's a big fish for a little river..." Fuya exclaimed, watching the fish hesitate to swim further down. 

"Hira, touch it," Fuya said, his face contorted into a smug expression.

"No, I'm not touching it..." Hira stood up, his expression quickly flipping into anger. 

"I'm just kidding..." Fuya laughed, poking Hira's cheek.

"Ow, don't do that!" Hira giggled, poking Fuya back. They ran all the way back to Hira's house, where his mother waited for them to come back.


End file.
